mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Whole Zoo World
A Whole Zoo World is the twenty third episode of season four and the series finale. Synopsis Adam trains to be a professional zookeeper over his summer vacation, but he soon discovers that his friends resent those in his profession. Plot At long last, one year of Adam going to an all-animal school has come to a close (for a couple of months, at least). Now it seems as though everybody is ready for summer vacation, until fall starts back up again. In other words, Adam can finally hang out with humans again, as he's ready for anything! But not before Adam decides to go on one more adventure, to see if he can take everything he's learned at Charles Darwin Middle School, and apply it to a professional job setting. The time has come for Adam to embrace his potential destiny, of becoming a professional zookeeper! But the road isn't easy. Even though the animals have it easy at the zoo, they still resent not having the freedom to go where ever they want whenever they want like humans can, and as it turns out, being a zookeeper is like being a prison guard; keeping animals locked up and badly treating them. For once, things are put into perspective as it shows how some humans can seem rightfully ugly and stupid in the animals’ eyes, as the average tourists don't respect the intelligence of animals. But Adam knows his challenge, and he plans to face it head-on! Adam begins to leave his old, non-confidant, unsure self behind, replacing it with a bolder, more determined, more confidant self! Of course, it helps when the zoo animals turn out to be Adam’s true friends after all when they throw him a surprise party both for successfully doing his job as a professional zookeeper, and proving he has what it takes to be an honorary zoo animal. This causes Adam to learn that it doesn't matter what kind of education he has. As long as he stays focused and determined, he can accomplish anything he sets his mind to! Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Garson Minor Roles *Captain Clowny *Unruly *Unkempt *Undependable *Jackie *Bull Sharkowski *Coach Gills *Horace Ferret *Henry Armadillo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mrs. Warthog (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Mandrill (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dickie Sugarjumper (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Phineas Porpoise (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Aloysius Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Margaret Rhino (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Latanya Hippo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mickey (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mrs. Tusk (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Corey Vulture (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Marvin Hammy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nestor Parrot (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Hornbill (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Humphrey Bear (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Janet Musk Ox (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gregory Lion (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Wilson Walrus (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bear Ted (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Donald Deer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dustin Flounder (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kaku Tiger (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Trunks Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Amazon Kevin (Non-Speaking Cameo) Quotes :Adam: You guys wouldn't be trying to hide something from me, interrogative would you? :Jake: Three months in the clink. shrugs Eh, you do your time, you come out, a better monkey for it. :Adam: Uh, me human. Don't follow. :Windsor: Expositionally speaking, summer vacation is high tourist season, which means we zoo animals, are under lock down. :Slips: Like, we aren't allowed to leave the zoo. :Windsor: That's what I said. :Slips: Yeah, but I dumbed it down. ---- :Pixiefrog: Jake Adam needs to spend time with his own kind, so he doesn't lose touch with humanity, since it appears no one is likely to correct that bafflingly unrectified clerical error, that brought him to our all animal school. Adam Yes, I suspect in a few years, you'll move along to an all animal high school, and provided, you don't flunk out, you'll graduate to an all animal junior college, since the skills you learned here, won't really help you gain access to the human university system. Unless you're willing to go to state school. And even if you continue on to get an animal school graduate degree, it won't do you any good, as the only career opportunities available to someone with such an education will be zoo animal, Russian circus animal, or maybe a TV commercial spokes-animal. But most of those are computer generated these days, anyway. That's why you need to spend your summer, someplace other than the horrible zoo! Go be with people for a few months, so you can be released back to the wil-''ribbits'' I mean uh, civilization one day. :Adam: Uh, yeah. I said I was going to Captain Clowny Day Camp. :Pixiefrog: Ah, so you did. Nevermind then. ---- :enters in a zookeeper uniform and it takes Jake a while to figure out who it is :Jake: Adam! Sorry, those snazzy new duds threw me off. I've never seen you in anything but your mustard shirt and cargo shorts, or your cheerleader uniform, or your underwear, or naked with a fig leaf. ---- :Pixiefrog: Mr. Lyon! What on earth are you doing here? In our horrible summer environment. :Adam: I took your advice, Principal P. :Pixiefrog: Advice? What advice? :Adam: About my future. :Pixiefrog: Future? What future? ---- :Adam: Why not spend my summer, working towards the one career choice, that's open to a human kid with an all animal education? :Jake: You're gunna become a cartoonist? :Pixiefrog: A telemarketer? :Slips: A network executive? :Windsor: A game show host? :Pixiefrog: Uh, a cartoonist? :Jake: Hey, I said that! :Pixiefrog: Well, I'm out of ideas! ---- :Adam: PREZENKOWSKI!!! ---- :Jake: Uh, Adam? Adam, you still alive? Remember, this is a kid's show. ---- :Adam: A surprise party? :Slips: We would have gotten more supplies, but you kept catching us, every time we tried to run out to the store. :Ingrid: And we really needed ice for the soda. :Windsor: You're a good zookeper, Adam. Too good. :Lupe: Yeah, if that is your future, we want no part of it. :Ingrid: We'd really be trapped in here all the time. :Lupe: For shizzle. ---- :Adam: You think I can be whatever I want? :Pixiefrog: Well, it doesn't matter what I think. It's what you think you can do. ---- :Pixiefrog: Congratulations, Lyon. You are now an official, honorary zoo animal. :Adam: delighted Really!? :Pixiefrog: Well, you will be, once you pass the initiation. :to Adam, sneaking out of the zoo at night; Jake is lowering him out of the exhibit with a rope :Adam: How much ice, should I get? :searchlight shines on Adam and sirens go off :Adam: Uh-oh. Trivia *Adam Lyon finally becomes an honorary zoo animal in this episode. *Jake admits to not being able to recognize Adam, when he's not in any of his usual outfits. These being his mustard yellow shirt and cargo pants, his cheerleader uniform, his Captain Clowny underwear, and his birthday suit with a fig leaf. *When Adam says he has low expectations for his future career, Jake guesses it means he's becoming a cartoonist, making a fourth wall joke about the creators of the show, itself. *Principal Pixiefrog says the zoo is undergoing "Nightmare Scenario #739", sparking shocked murmuring from his audience. If listened to very closely, Windsor is heard saying "Prezenkowski's in charge?" This is a satirical joke on Jeff Prezenkowski becoming the president of the Cartoon Network studios at the time of the episode's airing. Later in the episode, Adam is also heard, screaming "Prezenkowski" as he falls from the waterfall. *Lupe's on and off boyfriend, Corey Vulture makes a brief cameo in this episode. *When Adam hits the ground, Jake breaks the fourth wall once again, asking if he's alive and reminding him that he's in a kid show. *Ironically, seconds later, Lupe would be heard using the term "shizzle" as a slang term for "sure". Being as informal as it is, "Shizzle" has a second definition as a euphemism for something that wouldn't be mentioned in a kid show. *This episode has no ending credits gag. It's just normal credits with the instrumental of the Theme Song playing in the background. *Adam only wears his iconic mustard yellow shirt and cargo shorts at the very beginning and very end of this episode. For the majority of the episode, he's either wearing underwear, trademarked Captain Clowny clothes, or his zookeeper uniform. *''Billboard Gag:'' Summer sublet available. Cultural References *The title is a pun on the song "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. *Slips ordered a virgin julip with a "Mickey" in it. This being a mouse, obviously referencing to the famous Disney character, Mickey Mouse. *Adam gets compressed in a mold making machine and comes out, resembling the titular character Rodney from the other Cartoon Network TV show, Squirrel Boy. *Adam chases Jake through the water tunnels in a way that alludes to the classic "Scooby Doo Doors" from the Scooby Doo series. Continuity *Amazon Kevin from "Amazon Kevin" is seen as one of the people at the zoo, checking out Paradise Island. *Lupe plays volleyball with Dickie and The Spiffies on Paradise Island, again showing off her amazing skills for the sport, previously established in "She's Koala That". *Jake remembers having seen Adam naked with a fig leaf, which he was in "Pranks for the Memories". *Jackie from "Cheer Pressure" makes a second appearance. *When Jake steps up to the podium as a drill sergeant, a picture of Adam, eating chalk, from the episode "Animal Testing" is projected on the screen behind him. Only here, the chalk is tan colored instead of white. *A video of Ingrid and Lupe's dance from the talent show in "Disregarding Henry" shows up on Adam's surveillance camera. Gallery Final Billboard Gag.png Everyone Awaiting School to End.png End of School Clock.png School Ends.png Adam After Tearing His Clothes Off.png Nobody Shares Adam's Love.png Jake Excited for Summer.png Lupe Explains the Horrors of Summer.png Windsor Explains the Horrors of Summer.png Naked Adam Hugging Pixiefrog.png Naked Adam Cheering Happily.png Adam Honking His Underwear.png Jake Nearly Blabs About the Zoo.png Pixiefrog Explains Adam's Life.png Last Day of School.png Adam Ready for Captain Clowny Camp.png Captain Clowny Car.png Tiny Clowny Car.png Cranky Clown Screams at Adam.png Paradise Island.png Paradise Island Rollercoaster.png Animals on Paradise Island.png Ingrid on Waterskis.png Angry Zoogoers Babbling.png Windsor, Jake, and Slips Just Chillin'.png Jake is Doing Fine Without Adam ... I Think.png Jake Has Adam Glasses.png Hiya Jake.png A Whole Zoo World.png Pixiefrog Finds Money.png Adam Takes P-Frog's Advice.png Adam Explains Everything.png Adam in the Glory Light.png Adam Being Dramatic and Cool.png Adam Wants to Be a Zookeeper.png Jake Hates This Idea.png Adam Has Betrayed His Friends.png Mandrill, Nerdy, and Warthog Enjoying the Island.png Phineas and Aloysius Playing Volleyball with Lupe and Dickie.png Jake Stabs Adam in the Eye.png Jake Gripes Over Being in the ZOo.png Jake Gets a Plantain Smoothie.png Jake Loves Plantain Smoothies.png Jake Gripes Again.png Well Maybe if You Didn't Just Lounge Around on the Beach All Day, You Wouldn't be so Bored.png Who Ordered the Virgin Julip With a Mickey.png Slips Gets His Virgin Julip With a Mickey.png Adam Reports for Duty.png Garson With Friend Boy Adam.png Adam's Friends (and Principal Pixiefrog) Mad at Him.png Zoo Keeper's House.png Adam Having Tea With the Zookeeper.png Zookeeper Shows the Ropes.png Garson Hands Adam the Keys.png Garson Getting Ready to Go.png Garson Catching the Taxi.png Garson is Already Out.png Adam In Charge of the Whole Zoo.png People Going Nuts at the Zoo.png Jake Destroys Mold Maker.png Adam Yelps At Jake for the Nonsense.png Adam Calls Jake Jake.png Jackie is Offended.png Adam Calls for an End to the Panic.png It's Not a Monkey It's an Ugly Girl.png Jackie Slams Adam in the Mold Maker.png Jackie Turns on the Mold Maker.png Adam Becomes Rodney Squirrel.png Paradise Island HQ.png Nightmare Scenario 739.png Jake Becomes a General.png Jake in the Potty.png Jake and the Map.png Zoo Aquarium Map.png Jake Shows Funny Pixiefrog Drawing.png Adam Greeting Zoogoers.png Zoo Animal Stand Ins.png Adam Has Switched the Animal Diet.png New Animal Diet.png Adam Finds the Fakes.png Jake, Slips, and Windsor Pedaling Away.png Drain Leading Out of the Zoo.png Other Side of the Drain.png Adam Catches Jake, Slips, and Windsor in a Fishing Net.png Adam in the Command Center.png Lupe and Ingrid's Dance Video SHows Up For No Reason.png Camera TV Trickery.png Ingrid and Lupe on a Trampoline.png Ingrid Thinks They Made It.png Adam Catches Ingrid and Lupe in a Cage.png The Spiffies (Sans Nestor) Try to Escape.png Adam Traps the Spiffies in a Cage.png Adam Turns the Zoo Into Alcatraz.png Adam on the Lookout.png Pixiefrog in the Searchlight.png Principal P in the Net.png Mr. Hornbill Escaping.png Some Spiffies Escaping.png More Animals Escaping.png Three Birds I've Never Seen Before.png Animals Leave the Zoo in a Hurry.png Adam Tries to Stop Them But Nobody Listens.png My Best Friend.png The Chase is On.png Adam Chases Jake.png And Stop for Hot Dogs.png And Balloons.png And They Have to Wait at the Crosswalk.png Into Nancy's Groceries.png Out of Nancy's Groceries.png This Chase is Getting Nutty.png Jake Leaps Into the Sewer.png It's Gross in the Sewer.png Scooby Dooing Through the Sewers.png Jake Hits the Sewer End.png End of the Sewer Line.png Jake Put Down the Groceries.png Powdered Grape Mix.png Jake Commits Suicide.png Adam Commits Suicide.png PREZENKOWSKI!!!.png Adam Falls to His Death.png Or Does He.png Is Adam Alive.png Adam Rises From the Dead.png Surprise Party.png Adam's Surprise Party.png Slips Wanted More Supplies.png Adam's Friends Admit Their Plan.png Adam Has Limited Options.png Adam Can Be Whatever He Wants to Be.png Introducing the New Exhibit.png Adam Lyon Exhibit Sign.png The Lyon Exhibit.png Adam Finds Meaning in Life.png Adam Still Needs to Pass Initiation.png Adam Passing Initiation.png Adam in the Searchlight.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Adam Episodes Category:22 Minute Episodes